Dixmor Asylum
Dixmor Asylum (also known as Dixmor Hospital for the Criminally Insane or Dixmor Hospital) is a huge mental asylum located on the top of a peak in Virginia Hills, Tall Trees in game series. The asylum was established in 1932 by Ivan Dixmor. It is currently owned by Maxwell Dixmor, the Dixmor Doctors and the Dixmor Scientists can be seen working in the hospital. Dixmor is mostly for insane criminals, mass murderers and failed Dixmor experiments, such as the The Legion, Smileys and Dixmor Inmates. The doctors live in a highly unpleasant condition. Daniel Lamb and Leo Kasper were prisoners in the asylum, before they escaped during a riot. There are 3 Legions seen getting beaten up by doctors inside the building. The building interior includes several floors and underground levels with cells, in depth of 100 meters, lt has a few security guards, three operating rooms, showers and locker rooms. The building exterior includes a yard, parking, and a few Škoda and Mitsubishi cars outside the building. Events & Occupants The staff begun taking big-a*z bribes from James Stalker to use asylum inmates in his horror films. James Stalker along with some others escaped in a riot in 2003 and had since become a snuff film director. In 2003, James Earl Cash was imprisoned here and sentenced to death in 2006, however Stalker bribes the staff to free him, whilst the public believe him to be dead. The Journalist, present at the execution suspects it to be a hoax. Cash is set loose on a killing spree on orders of Stalker, meanwhile, the inmates break free and kill all the guards. And Smileys eventually take over and vandalize the prison. Many bloodstains and graffiti texts can be found on the walls off the prison. Dead bodies, possibly doctors or other inmates, can be spotted hanging from the ceiling. Stalker orders the S.W.A.T to bring Cash back here, now that the prison is under control of the Smileys. Stalker first orders Cash to kill a Smiley patrolling the tower walkway and bring his body to the prison's guard room. Next Cash find himself in a cellblock, where he is forced to perform some violent and gruesome fatalities using a hammer and a metallic baseball bat. Next Cash fights his way along the upper walkways into the shower block, killing many Smileys during gunfights. Cash eventually runs into the White Rabbit, a man dressed in a bunny suit. Stalker orders Cash to follow him. The White Rabbit leads Cash into many traps where the Smileys ambush him, but Cash ends up killing them. Eventually Cash reaches a workshop room where Stalker finally finishes filming Cash for his horror film. He says a few last things to Cash and ultimately betrays him. The White Rabbit is led outside and Stalker orders the remaining Smileys to kill Cash. Cash however, fights back and finishes off the gang, and heads outside. The White Rabbit is shocked to see that Cash is still alive and runs away, hiding himself in a guard tower. Meanwhile the Swats have arrived to stop Cash. Cash fights his way through the Swats up to the guard tower, killing the White Rabbit and taking the prison keys he was holding. More Swats come to assist but Cash kills all off them and finally uses the prison key to leave the Dixmor Asylum. 2015 Riot Day 1-3 Waylon Park is a software engineer working at the Asylum for the Dixmor Project. After several encounters working directly with the Morphogenic Engine and witnessing the torture that Frankie Gluskin endured, he decides to send an email to Miles Usher reporting on the corruption of Dixmor. Shortly after sending it, he is caught by his boss, Murkoff Dixmor. As punishment, Murkoff has Park committed and forced to endure the tests of the Morphogenic Engine. However, after Chris Voorheese breaks free and begins causing chaos at the Asylum, Park manages to escape his restraints, taking a camcorder with him. He roams the facility as surviving guards and doctors try to escape from the freed prisoners, trying to find a radio that he can use to contact the authorities. During this time, he consistently eludes a cannibalistic prisoner named Sonny Lowe, who wields a mechanical circular saw blade and tries to kill him in many ways, including trapping him in a furnace. Just as Park manages to find a radio, Murkoff appears and destroys it, insisting that no one can reveal the secrets of the Project. He leaves Park to die at the hands of Voorheese, only for Park to escape. Park eventually wanders into a secluded area of the Vocational Block, where a patient by the name of Daniel Lamb, inflicted with dissociative identity disorder, captures him and offers him as a sacrifice to a patient named Frankie Gluskin, whom he calls "The Groom". While initially eluding Gluskin, Park falls into an elevator shaft and gets a piece of debris lodged in his right shin, reducing him to a limp. Park is eventually captured, where he discovers how Gluskin repeatedly tortures and mutilates male prisoners's bowls, treating them like his brides, before brutally killing them. He attempts to kill Park in the same way, but Park manages to escape at the last second with the help of Leo Kasper who attacks Gluskin. After Gluskin knocks out Kasper and returns to kill Park by hanging him in a gymnasium full of hanging bodies, Park puts up enough resistance so that Gluskin is caught up in the multiple ropes of his pulley system, and eventually impaled by a loose iron bar. As daylight finally breaks, Park continues throughout the asylum, discovering that Dixmor's paramilitary forces have already arrived at the scene and are killing every patient they see. Park manages to elude them as they are all killed by the Skinwalker and makes it to the main atrium. There he finds a wounded Murkoff, lying against the front door and pleading for help. However, as Park approaches, Murkoff stabs him in the stomach with a glass shard, declaring that no one shall know the truth. But before he can deliver the finishing blow, he is attacked and knocked out by the Skinwalker. Park staggers out the open front door and past the military vans, towards a red Jeep waiting by the security gate. As Park enters the Jeep and starts it up, he notices a dark figure, Skinwalker, slowly exiting the asylum. He manages to escape and slam through the entry gates just as the figure exits the asylum. In the end scene, Park has gotten in contact with a leaking organization to submit his secret information on Dixmor to. Park is sitting at a laptop with the video file of all his recorded video from the asylum, ready to be uploaded to the internet. A man associated with the leaking website standing in front of his desk informs him that it will be more than enough evidence to ruin The Project, but warns Park that doing so will result in Dixmor doing everything they can to punish him in return, including threatening his family. Because of this initial hesitation, Park decides not to take the risk and dosen't upload the video, as the credits roll once he closes the laptop. Day 3-5 Miles Usher, a freelance journalist, receives a tip-off from an anonymous source about the Dixmor Asylum, a mental hospital owned and operated by the Dixmor Project. Upon gaining entry to the asylum, he finds the bodies of the asylum's security strewn about the hallways, and the now escaped inmates, roaming the grounds. Progressing through the upper dormitories, he encounters an impaled tactical officer, who in his dying moments tells Miles to get out of the asylum while he still can. Exiting the dormitories, Upshur is attacked by a strong inmate named Marlon Caine, who throws him through a window, and down to the atrium. Upon regaining consciousness, he encounters Father Martin, an priest. Martin says Usher was sent by God to be a witness to his cult and has to stay in the asylum, and then departs as Usher passes out again. Awakening, Usher starts his attempt to find a way out of the building, while avoiding attacks from Voorheese and the other inmates. However, as he attempts to unlock the main doors from security control, he is ambushed and sedated by Martin, who again states that he must remain at the asylum and witness the events there. Martin shows him footage of the asylum's security forces being slaughtered by a mysterious, seemingly supernatural entity known as The Skinwalker before transporting a now-unconscious Usher to the asylum's holding cells. Usher is forced to work his way upwards through the sewers after encountering a pair of inmates, the Twins, who express a desire to eat him. However, the duo abstain from attacking for the moment, as Martin has asked them not to harm Miles. Usher makes his way through the sewers, while avoiding attacks from hostile inmates, finally reaching the asylum's showers. While attempting to escape through the showers, however, he is attacked by Lucif Cristopher, and escapes through the vents. Progressing further through the building, Usher is soon chased into a corner by several patients, but escapes through a dumbwaiter, only to be captured by one the asylum's 2nd ex-leader, Dr. Richard Dixmor, who collects body parts of the inmates. Dixmor imprisons Usher, strapping him to a wheelchair, and slices off two of his fingers using a large pair of shears. Usher manages to escape and a chase ensues, followed by a struggle when Miles pulls Richard into a moving elevator and crushes him between floors and splitting him in half, in process. Encountering Martin again, Usher exits onto the asylum grounds, but he is chased back inside by the Skinwalker, revealed to be a ghost-like being which Usher can only see with the blind eye and while using his camera's night vision. He is forced to circumnavigate the ruined stairway to access different floors of the building by following a trail of blood Martin left for him to follow. Usher finally locates Martin in the chapel to witness the latter's death, self-immolation on a crucifix, before taking the now-repaired primary elevator down. Martin tricks Usher, however, and instead of taking him to the exit, the elevator takes him to an underground military facility beneath the asylum. While searching for an exit, Usher is attacked and incapacitated by Voorheese. However, before Chris can kill Miles, the Skinwalker attacks and brutally kills the pig lover Chrissy before leaving. Usher proceeds into the facility and meets Dr. Ivan Dixmor (originally believed to be dead), the scientist in charge of the entire experiment also known as Dixmor Project. Ivan explains that the Skinwalker is the result of nanotechnology experiments conducted on an patient called Silvio Vila, and that the Skinwalker is controlled by Shinnok. Ivan orders Usher to find Skinwalker in the laboratory and kill him by shutting off his life support system, thus killing Silvio. After accomplishing this task, Miles is caught by Skinwalker and Shinnok, who brutally beats and possesses him. Limping towards the exit, he is confronted by Ivan, who is accompanied by several armed guards who repeatedly shoot Usher. As Usher collapses to the floor, the screen fades to black and Ivan's voice is heard as he realizes Miles has become the Skinwalker's and Shinnok's new host. Panicked gunfire, screams and mauling sounds are then heard briefly before the credits roll. And it all ends when agents and journalists come to investigate the asylum on day 5 and re-open it and select Maxwell Dixmor as it's new leader. Known inmates * Giuseppe Travonni - Ended up in asylum twice * James Stalker - Escaped in 2003 * Vincent Sebbane - Escaped in 2003 * Mr. Happy - Escaped in 2003 * Leo Kasper - Escaped in 2003 * Daniel Lamb - Escaped in 2003 * James Earl Cash - Sentenced to death in 2006, released by Stalker * Marlon Caine * Dale Segwick * Zebedee Roe * Americus Spinney * Fug * Sid Bullock * Michael Higbee * Enrico Noriega * Trampy the Hobo - Escaped in 2003 * Cristopher * Silvio Vila * The Twins * Chris Voorheese * Dennis Lecter * Bennie * Frankie Gluskin * Adolf Ackermann * Sonny Lowe * Walton Higbee * Begotten Known inmate Gangs * Smileys * Dixmor Inmates * The Legion * Finger Known History 13th of August 1932 - The hospital was created by Ivan Dixmor. ?-'1979' - Three scientists are murdered by an patient known as Fug. ?-'1987' - An patient falsly killed Dr. Ivan Dixmor. ?-'1988' - New boss, Ivan's youngest son Markosz Dixmor became boss. ?-'2003' - An riot happened at the asylum, which left at least 8 doctors and 7 inmates dead. September 21st 2005 - Markosz commited suicide due to depression. October 21st 2005 - New boss, Marko's older brother Richard Dixmor became boss. 2006 - The asylum was completely taken over by gang Smilieys and James Stalker. 2008 - The asylum re-created and opened again. 13th April 2015 - Dr. Richard Dixmor lost his mind, and dropped Chaos all over the hospital, causing an huge riot and Miles Usher killed him. 18th April 2015 - The asylum was re-fixed up again, and is now currently led by Marko's youngest son Maxwell Dixmor. 26th August 2015 - Second riot happened. Many doctors and inmates died, including Aldo der Lertrich. Inside the Dixmor Asylum (Test video) Gallery Danny_killing_a_doctor.jpg|Danny killing a doctor with plastic bag. Danny_with_hammer.jpg|Danny angry, with a hammer, while Leo is seen dying of laughter in the background. Smiley.jpg|An inmate escaping the asylum. Rabbit_escaping_prison.jpg|The White Rabbit about to escape. Dixmor_Asylum_2.png|"Welcome to the Dixmor's Asylum, mate." Danny_butchering_a_doctor.jpg|Danny slaughtering a doctor. The White Rabbit.jpg|Hall of the asylum. Dr. Dixmor.jpeg|3rd leader, Richard Dixmor. Maxwell Dixmor.png|4th leader, Maxwell Dixmor. Ivan Dixmor.png|Founder and 1st leader, Ivan Dixmor. Marko Dixmor.jpg|2nd leader, Markosz Dixmor. James Stalker.jpg|James Stalker, a fellow inmate. Begotten.jpg|Begotten, the creepiest inmate ever. Also presented in the test video. Travonni.jpg|Giuseppe Travonni. Mastermind behind the asylum. Gary.jpg|Gary Smith. Category:Locations Category:Hospitals Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Filled with Evil